<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我看  主丝路，辅all耀 by Sherry_xue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950349">我看  主丝路，辅all耀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_xue/pseuds/Sherry_xue'>Sherry_xue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_xue/pseuds/Sherry_xue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>到最后，罗/马没有说出那句话，也没听见王耀的那句话。<br/>毕竟，这本来就是错误的时间与地点啊。<br/>命里本就只是商队的羁绊，却没想到最后却结下了这样美丽却致命的果实。<br/>你轻轻地走了，正如你轻轻地来。</p><p>罗/马：本宫不死，尔等终究是妾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/Rome (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我看  主丝路，辅all耀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>①.是个刀子吖！<br/>②.我就ooc，你咬我啊？（bushi）<br/>③.国设，罗马基酱视角吖！<br/>④.谁都无法拯救我的幼儿园文笔<br/>⑤.我错了，我没好好开car</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我看一阵向晚的春风<br/>悄悄揉过丰润的青草，<br/>我看它们低首又低首<br/>也许远水荡起了一阵绿潮。”<br/>那个美/国佬终究是把赛里斯约出去了，打着磋/商的名义。笑话，你见过哪个国家非要跑到野外湖边磋/商的？我分明看见他皱了皱眉，他那么聪明，怎会不知道那个狼崽子想干什么。我的小赛里斯啊，你不愿意，便不要去了。大不了我和他打一架而已。<br/>他终究是握上了那个伸过来的手，毫无留恋的走出去，从我透明的身体里穿过。我又忘了，我只是一个记忆，一缕魂魄。<br/>我还是跟了上去，虽然我知道会发生什么。毕竟，这早就不是第一次了，对吗？<br/>我听着我的小赛里斯在那个国/家身/下发出的甜/腻呻/吟，想起了当年他在我的床/上褪去那层令人敬而远之的外皮，只留的那副媚/态。我看见他们的小船，在湖上有规律地荡起一层层涟漪。我捂着双眼离开，不想看那个美/国佬的得意表情。然后，我忘了。<br/>我只记得事后，他与赛里斯坐在草地上。赛里斯窝在他怀里，懒洋洋的抚摸着青草新冒出的绿芽。<br/>🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧🇬🇧<br/>“我看飞鸟平展着翅翼<br/>静静吸入深远的晴空里，<br/>我看流云慢慢地红晕<br/>无意间沉醉了凝望它的大地。”<br/>英/国佬借着要向赛里斯好好道个歉的理由将他拐去了伦敦。赛里斯以为这不过是那个（工口）绅士希望与他加强关系并谋求合作的一个借口。<br/>他们去的是康桥，据说赛里斯家的一个诗人曾在此写了一首著名的诗。去的时候是黄昏，桥没有什么特别之处，夕阳倒是很美，怕是当年那个诗人在离开时也曾在这里迷恋地看着夕阳吧。<br/>赛里斯一直盯着夕阳看，那个英/国佬似乎还认为他很喜欢夕阳呢，哈，他那里会知道，当年我与赛里斯也曾坐在一起，共看夕阳月明，那时候，他还是那鲜衣怒马、万国来朝的中华上国，举手投足间都有贵气流转，我依然记得他那时略带感伤的“夕阳无限好，只是近黄昏。”，一语成谶。<br/>他好像也陷入了这段回忆，我看着他片刻的失/神，然后又逐渐清明。他摇了摇头，转过去，却见柯克兰突然红透的双耳。然后，“才不是觉得很好看呢baka！”<br/>苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联苏/联<br/>“啊，逝去的多少欢乐和忧戚，<br/>我枉然在你的心胸里描画！<br/>哦！多少年来你丰润的生命，<br/>永在寂静的协奏里勃发。”<br/>今天是圣诞节，赛里斯家倒是学了个十成，满街皆是那些松树，常有行色匆忙的人停下脚步，问那些兜售着平安果的小贩买上一些，说是平安果，不过就是将普通的苹果外面用一个粗劣的盒子包着罢了。<br/>赛里斯却不在家。<br/>我忘了，今天，是他，的祭日。<br/>“既然可以回去，那就麻烦你去帮我看看我的小布尔什维克吧。”那个名叫伊利亚的国家红色眼睛里少见的多了一抹温柔，“看看他与那个伊万过得好不好。”语气却是不容拒绝的。<br/>我仗着是鬼魂的优势，近乎是瞬移的到了那片白桦林。脚下面是厚重的白雪与冰粒，以及一串绵长的脚印。我因着离地三尺的距离未曾能踩着这串脚印走，倒是有些遗憾。<br/>我惊异着那人竟穿着那件草绿色的军装以及那枚布尔什维克的勋章，这些我只见过一次，是在俄/罗/斯无意间将他护在身后，大骂对方“脂肪球”后回来时。赛里斯的目光透过那头北极熊，好像看到了什么。他看的正好是我的位置，但我却意识到他并不是在看我。回来后他从抽屉最里边拿出一个装饰精美的盒子，里面却只有一件衣服和一枚勋章。“他终究不是你啊，那个替我试水的早已离开了。”只听到了这声不明不白的叹息。<br/>“伊利亚，我来陪你过圣诞了。抱歉，这次走的匆忙，未曾给你准备伏特加……”他抱着一捆向日葵🌻坐在雪地上。“要怪就怪那个阿尔肥，他居然说是我破坏了世/界/贸/易/组/织的规则，更可气的是他居然和我打贸/易/战，来限制我发展高/新/技/术/产/业，太过分了。”“伊利亚，你快回来为我做主啊，你不在，二肥可猖狂了，你回来呀……”<br/>我突然感到陌生，对这个世界的陌生，我走不进他的世界，我早已离开他的世界。<br/>丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路丝路<br/>“也许远古的这人怀着热望，<br/>曾向你舒出咏赞的叹息。<br/>如今却只见他生命的静流，<br/>随着季节的起伏而飘逸。”<br/>“许久未见了，赛里斯。看到这么多人爱着你，我很开心。”<br/>我应该放手了，我也明白了那个叫做冥王的说的话的含义：“你的执念太深。”对啊，我是应该放手了，自由自在的爱与被爱，信任他不会来到这个地方与我们一起。伊利亚便是这么想的吧。<br/>我本就不应该再回来，我不应该打扰他。错误的时间与地点，以及执念。<br/>我放弃了走进他梦境的想法，把那句话咽了下去。<br/>🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳🇨🇳<br/>王耀醒来后，发现自己不知为何流了泪。“要是大秦还在，他一定会温柔的帮我擦去眼泪再笑着。”语气忽的一顿，“问我梦见什么了吧。”<br/>“好想你啊，大/秦。”</p><p>到最后，罗/马没有说出那句话，也没听见王耀的那句话。<br/>毕竟，这本来就是错误的时间与地点啊。<br/>命里本就只是商队的羁绊，却没想到最后却结下了这样美丽却致命的果实。<br/>你轻轻地走了，正如你轻轻地来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>昂三与老福特冲鸭！<br/>①.是个刀子吖！<br/>②.我就ooc，你咬我啊？（bushi）<br/>③.国设，罗马基酱视角吖！<br/>④.谁都无法拯救我的幼儿园文笔<br/>⑤.我错了，我没好好开car</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>